


Strawberry Limeade

by AutomaticWastelandFox



Series: Have a Drink on Me [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Bad Puns, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Support Kwami, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Panic Attacks, Partnership, Platonic Cuddling, Seriously Marinette Stop, love and support, no beta we die like men, they get their hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutomaticWastelandFox/pseuds/AutomaticWastelandFox
Summary: Overall being expelled wasn't as bad as she had expected. Interning alongside Chloe has been surprisingly amazing actually... if you don't count how stressful it is to have to jump halfway across the world at a moments notice while your amazing partner is fighting all by himself, and you really want to tell him what's going on, but it's against the Guardian code, but he doesn't deserve this and maybe you should have just given up the Ladybug mantle instead because everyone is better off without you anyways because you just drag everyone around you down that's obviously why they all left you, and... wait a minute... is this what a panic attack feels like?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Master Fu
Series: Have a Drink on Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676470
Comments: 33
Kudos: 563





	Strawberry Limeade

“Xiànzài jiāng qí hùnhé zài yīqǐ.” 

Marinette blinked slowly as she struggled to mentally translate Master Fu’s words into French while she stared at the handwritten lines of Tibetan Uchen script that sprawled across the pages of the miraculous spellbook. The notebook she had been scribbling in was a swimming mess of the three languages and honestly for a minute she wasn’t sure if Fu had actually spoken any of them. She squeezed her eyes shut pressing her forehead against the table’s smooth surface while she massaged her temples.

“...Master, when I told everyone our lessons were with my private Chinese tutor, you know that was just an excuse right?”

“Yes, but why let the opportunity go to waste?” The old man chuckled as she let out a frustrated groan and banged her head once on the table. “Besides, you are progressing very well Marinette. When you aren’t distracted. Tell me what’s on your mind my child.”

Marinette rolled her head so her chin was now propped on the surface, her face flushed slightly as she glanced up at the old master from underneath her fringe. “How could you tell?”

“My dear, you answered some of my questions in English.”

Her blush burned hotter as she sat back up and cleared her throat. Her hands fidgeted a moment before she occupied them by adjusting the thin rose gold frames that were perched delicately on her nose. “Audrey says it’s important for Chloe and I to work on our English if we want to be internationally successful.”

“That is indeed sound advice.” Fu hummed as he sipped from his steaming cup before slanting his eyes at her over the rim. “However, it was not the answer to my question.” 

“I’m sorry Master Fu. I don’t mean to sound ungrateful, having Kaalki with me these last few months has been a huge help, and I’m so thankful that you agreed to let me continue my Ladybug duties even with...everything that’s happened. I just… I still have to transform into Cavalière and summon voyage and then transform back into Ladybug because if I combine them it would take so much energy and then people might figure out I wasn’t in Paris all the time anymore and Chat would definitely know. Oh, poor Chat I just wish I could tell him he seems so upset lately and he is my partner and oh gosh he isn’t just my partner he’s my best friend and so much has happened lately and then he got hurt last month and we just…” Her words by now were an unintelligible mess as she finally noticed the tears that had begun to cut wet trails down her cheeks and how rapidly her chest was rising and falling between her choked sobs. Oh God it was happening again. She squeezed her eyes shut trying to ground herself by focusing on the sharp pain from her fisted hands where nails were now biting into fleshy palms.

“Marinette, please calm yourself. You must breathe. Slowly, as I do.” Fu had reached out and grasped her hands tightly with his own before he began to take deep even breaths which Marinette tried to imitate. Tikki and Kaalki had also zipped over and were now snuggled to either side of her neck rubbing soothing circles against her skin as they murmured words of encouragement to their struggling wielder. 

“She’s been terribly distraught since the akuma attacked last month while we were away in New York City. By the time we managed to slip out of the meeting we were attending, Chat Noir had been injured. She has been torturing herself over it, poor darling absolutely will not forgive herself.” Kaalk’s muzzle had twisted into a frown as she continued to pet the trembling girl. “She couldn’t even enjoy the marvelous Broadway performance Audrey had us attend afterwards, and I must say it was simply divine.” 

When Marinette was finally able to compose herself she found her face once again burning with shame as she tried to look away from Fu’s worried gaze.

“I’m so sorry Master. I know I’m supposed to be strong and I’m trying but just so much has happened so quickly . I need time to adjust, but I promise-”

“Hush child.” Fu interrupted sharply as he gave her small hands a squeeze. “Listen to me. I am so very proud of you. Both you and Chat Noir have been phenomenal holders. I could not have picked better if I had been given a milenia to decide. I have been training you much in the way I myself was trained oh so many years ago. Since the battle with Feast this has weighed heavy on my heart. I felt so terribly alone during my time at the temple, and so very resentful of those who thrust so much responsibility on me. My own failure to acknowledge my feelings caused me to make the horrible mistake that ruined countless lives. I do not wish the same fate for you Marinette, nor for Chat Noir. 

You will take over as the guardian someday soon and I have no doubt you will be extraordinary. Perhaps it is time we do things differently. I trust you implicitly Marinette. I will defer to you should you feel that it is time to bring Chat deeper into the fold with us. Trust your instincts my dear.” 

“Master… are you sure it’s safe? I’ve already seen a failed future where Chat knew my name. What if-”

“Marinette, that was a future manipulated by your enemies where you were still held back by your secrets. This will be a future you two decide together. You are a wonderful Ladybug Marinette, you need to trust yourself more. All of the kwami and I already believe in you… Also I think we should begin to integrate some meditation and tai chi into our visits my dear and I’m sure your mother would be pleased to practice those with you when you are home as well. Please do not let yourself become so overloaded again. I am here for you always please know that I will always be here for you and for Chat as well. I expect to see you both later this week. I believe I will prepare some lemongrass tea for that session.” The old man finished with a wink as he began to gather up the dirtied tea set before them. “They say cats love lemongrass after all.”

Marinette sniffled loudly as she wiped at her wet face. “Xièxiè shīfu. I swear I’ll make you proud.” 

“Oh Marinette, you already do.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ladybug smiled against the wind as she swung her way leisurely towards the Eiffel Tower. She hadn’t told Chat they had arrived in Paris a day early and she couldn’t wait to see the surprised look on his face when he arrived to find her already perched on their meeting spot. The cool night air was refreshing and after today’s session with the master she felt lighter than she had in weeks. She landed atop the viewing tower deck with a happy spring to her step, practically bouncing as she walked. 

In the last few months that she had been apprenticing with Audrey her life had changed so much. She still wasn’t exactly sure what had happened at Francois Dupont after her expulsion. She did know that the next day she had received a call from Monsieur Damocles requesting she and her parents come to the school and discuss some new details that had come to light regarding the Lila situation. She politely declined, having already spoken with both her parents and her master and coming to the decision to put herself first for the first time in a long time. A few weeks after that she received a letter from the school, a formal apology for her wrongful expulsion and an invitation to re enroll. This letter had been handwritten and signed by a headmaster Madame Dubois. She had politely declined that as well. She later learned that Chloe had received a similar letter that she had also… less than politely declined. 

Thinking of Chloe pulled her happy smile into a full on grin. If anyone had told her last year that Chloe Bourgeois would be one of her closest friends she would have laughed in their faces and maybe called them an ambulance. Things had been difficult at first of course. Difficult was just a good word for Chloe in general, but she really had been trying to make herself a better person since her short lived stint as Queen Bee. She truly had made great strides… okay small strides… baby steps really, but forward progress nonetheless. The two still butted heads occasionally (see frequently). Their friendship was still new and fragile, but it was genuine.

She still texted Alya at least once a week, but the responses were coming less and less often. Her friend had skillfully dodged any of her early questions about the school and the Lila situation early after her expulsion. Then her responses came farther and farther apart becoming vague weekly updates. Some general safe topics like family, schoolwork, and heroes. Then she was getting left on read. That had hurt.

None of her other friends had responded to her messages at all. None of the girlfriends that had tried so hard to help her with her silly Adrien plans. None of the kids she had gone to école maternelle with had even bothered to ask if she was ok. No texts, no responses on twitter, insta, or even facebook. Adrien who had even tried to speak up for her hadn’t even bothered to follow up on her. Chloe had his number of course, but Marinette didn’t want it. Suddenly realizing that everyone you had spent your childhood with hadn’t cared when you disappeared simply on the whims of some transfer student had been devastating. It had taken several days of crying and some not so gentle prodding from Chloe, but she had pushed through...mostly.

Her room at home was a real studio now. Gone were the many posters and magazine clippings of Adrien. His smiling face now featured only in legitimate fashion spreads on her inspiration board. Gone was his schedule from her pull down calendar. Instead her own insane schedule was blocked out featuring flights, meetings, fashion shows, commissions, tutors, and “Chinese lessons”. 

Her corkboard was still over her desk filled with precious memories she couldn’t bear to part with even if they stung now. She and Alya in full mud masks having a pajama party with the twins and Nora. A close shot of her and Max at the UMS3 tournament both wearing confident smirks as they readied to wipe the floor with their unsuspecting opponents. Alix and Kim holding a banner for their annual arm wrestling competition, this one taken in a hospital exam room and Kim’s arm in a very pink cast. A shot of her standing with Marc and Nathanael as they storyboarded a new comic. One of her sitting with Luka and the rest of Kitty Section as they prepared to film the fateful video that had been sent into Bob Roth. Another of her and Nino smiling while they shared a pair of earbuds jamming to one of his mixes. She and Adrien at her birthday party arms around each other as they proudly displayed their matching good luck charms both grinning ear to ear. Finally, a new one right in the center. A selfie Chloe had snapped of them just last week as they flew over New York in her mother’s private jet. The Statue of Liberty was visible through the small window. 

She stumbled suddenly, pulled violently from her musings, as she turned the corner to find Chat Noir standing at the very edge of the platform. The steel tipped toes of his boots were actually hanging off by just an inch or so. The two of them had sat on that very ledge a thousand times shoulder to shoulder sharing jokes and stories while snacking on some gifted sweets. They had leapt off that ledge countless times together letting the air rush past them and the adrenaline flood their veins before they inevitably grappled to safety. But tonight seeing Chat there made her heart stop. Because tonight Chat was idly twisting his miraculous ring around his finger, his gaze distant, and the edges of his green sclera rimmed with red.

“...Chaton?” Her voice was a low whisper as she tried not to startle him. Her hand rested at her hip above her yoyo ready to pull him to the safety of her arms. “What are you thinking about?”

Despite her best efforts Chat flinched in surprise. He pulled his hand to his chest cradling his miraculous with his other arm as he swayed precariously before backpedalling clumsily until his back was pressed firmly against one of the wide support beams. His chest rose and fell rapidly, and his slitted pupils were blown wide as he continued to gaze out over the Parisian skyline. 

She was silent as she continued to watch him. Her trembling fingers grazed her yoyo ‘just in case’ she rationalized as she tentatively reached for him with her other hand. She took one cautious step before sprinting to his side. She felt herself collide with his taller form swiftly wrapping her arms around him tightly and burying her face into his broad chest. First Chat was stiff in her arms, his back staying ramrod straight as he continued to clutch his miraculous to his chest. Ladybug sniffled softly trying to keep her arms from shaking as she continued to hold onto her partner for dear life. She could feel the second all the tension left his body and he collapsed against her, his shoulders shaking as he wrapped his own arm around her. She could feel the tiny pricks of his claws as they pressed through the magical material of her suit and into her shoulder blades, but she didn’t say a word. 

She didn’t remember when they had sunk to their knees. She wasn’t sure how long she held her kitty, but she knew it had been a while. The tendons in her legs ached, trails of snot had dried ugly tracks on her face, Chat’s tears had ceased, and still she held him. 

“I didn’t know you were coming tonight Bugaboo.”

“I came to surprise you.”

“...I’m glad you did.”

“Why don’t you tell me about it kitty.”

Chat breathed deeply letting out a watery sigh as he gingerly untangled himself from her arms. An awkward silence settled over them as they stretched their bodies before scooching up against the beam they had been huddling by. Their shoulders pressed together and a sense of comforting familiarity washed away the brief awkward moment. The wind blew their now mussed hair, but neither of them spoke for a long moment.

“I wasn’t going to jump.”

Ladybug only hummed softly careful to keep her eyes forward and her body relaxed silently urging him to continue.

“I purromise M’lady. I was just thinking.”

“...What about Chaton?”

“I can’t really tell you.” His sigh hurt her heart as he tilted his head back allowing it to thunk softly against the metal beam. “It’s about my other life. Civilian me.”

“Civilian me has been having some problems too Minou. That’s actually why I came looking for you tonight. I wanted to talk.” Out of her peripheral she watched one of Chat’s feline ears twitch slightly before they both swiveled towards her indicating his attention. 

“I’ve been neglecting my partner because of it. I’ve noticed the chasm between us, and I don’t know if he can ever forgive me for it. Still, I wanted to try and explain myself to him. You see I have a pretty amazing partner, he’s the cat’s meow really, and he deserves to know the truth.” She saw his lips part slightly and pushed on before he could interrupt. “I got expelled from school a few months ago.”

“A new girl transferred to our school and she was so amazing and she had the most interesting life. I’ll admit I really didn’t like her from the start. I was jealous because she was this beautiful well travelled girl and she was also interested in uh… that guy I liked. The guy was so amazing and perfect and so was she and I just knew I couldn’t compete with her. Then I realized that every word out of her mouth was a lie. I called her out on it, but none of my friends believed me. They knew how I felt about the guy and they thought I was just being mean for no reason.” She had noticed Chat’s sharp inhalation but she kept pushing forward desperate to finish before her nerves could get the better of her.

“That girl? Even though no one believed me, she was pissed that I called her out. She cornered me in the bathroom and threatened me. She told me she would take all of my friends from me. Now, by this time the guy I liked? Well, he knew she was lying too, and he told me that we should ignore her and just take the high road and let everything sort itself out. So I just blew her off. Some time passed and she was still a huge pain in the ass, but nothing I couldn’t handle. Then, bam! She got me expelled. She made me look like a liar and a thief in front of all of my friends Chat… and they all believed her. I was so mad I… I got akumatized Chat. Just for a second! I swear I didn’t even transform… but it happened.”

She stopped for just a moment to wipe at her eyes and give a watery chuckle doing her best to ignore how Chat had turned to face her. A muscle in his neck was twitching furiously. His eyes were wide in obvious disbelief, and probably disgust at her weakness. Her heart clenched at the thought of Chat hating her too, but he needed to know. 

“The guy that knew did try to stand up for me and so did my best friend, but it didn’t matter. That girl is smart and she knows how to twist everything just so. I knew there was no way to prove she was lying. I didn’t know what to do. No reputable lycee would accept me with an expulsion on my record. Then, the craziest thing happened. One of the girls in my class, one who to my knowledge absolutely loathes me, sweeps her way into my room basically pulls me up by my pigtails and drags me along into the internship of my dreams.”

She smiled weakly at the fond memory letting her head loll to the side so that it rested on Chat’s shoulder. For a minute she thought he might recoil but instead he held her close propping his chin on the crown of her head as he swallowed audibly.

“I want to be a fashion designer Chat, and this girl's mom is a fashion icon. She travels a lot for work though, and as her interns my uh new friend and I have to go with her. I’m still here in Paris most of the time though. She hired us all these private tutors and we have space at their...home and at her office where she lets us work from. She has a big home office in New York City that we have to go oversee a lot, and there's another one in London. Then there are all the fashion shows and meetings with other brands and consultations and commissions. There’s just so much Chaton it’s been the most amazing few months of my life.”

“I told the Guardian and he entrusted me with Kaalki full time now. With voyage I can get back here to Paris anytime there’s an akuma alert, but sometimes it takes longer than I mean for it to. That’s why I was so late to help with Sushi-Mi...you were almost a cat-ifornia roll because of me.” Oh no, she made a hysteria pun. “I’m so sorry Chat I know I’ve been so selfish and it’s been so unfair to you Chat. Sometimes I think I should have just returned the miraculous to Master Fu and let him pick another Ladybug instead. Then you could have a partner that was here all the time and was stronger and more dedicated than me, but I just couldn’t do it. I begged the Master to let me have Kaalki and stay as Ladybug. I just… these last few months have been amazing really, but I lost so much as well Chat. None of my friends even speak to me anymore. Not one of them called me after I was expelled. Not a single one of them cares that I’m gone. I’m away from my parents for the first time they aren’t just down the hall when I need them. I couldn’t stand the thought of giving up Ladybug too. I know I was scared at first, but it’s who I am now. Ladybug… she’s the bravest part of me and I don’t want to give that up… and I didn’t want to give you up either. You’re more than just my partner; you’re my best friend Chat.”

She felt the boy beside her begin to pull away and she was gripped with a moment of panic so intense she felt her whole body go cold. She clutched his arm desperately refusing to let him leave until she had at least finished. 

“I spoke with the master today and I want us to be better partners. I trust you more than anyone Minou. I want you to know everything about me. I want you to know me, the real me beneath the mask. Outside of this suit I’m far from miraculous. Actually I’m more of a walking human ‘cat-astrophe.’ “Oh merde there she went again. “Come with me to meet with the Guardian from now on Chat. Let’s learn together and-”

“My father pulled me out of school a few weeks ago.”

Ladybug’s mouth hung open her thoughts screeching to a halt as she struggled to process Chat’s sudden interruption. 

“You see there was a big scandal there. The daughter of a foreign diplomat caused a lot of trouble…she got a really nice girl expelled and even caused a mass akumatization. It’s funny actually.” He chuckled “The day all of that actually went down at the school I had a photoshoot with that girl. I was so furious about what she had done that I ended up pulling her aside and demanding she fix it. I told her I didn’t care how she did it… looking back I uh, actually may have threatened her. My friend didn’t come back though. That’s when everything really went to hell.”

Ladybug felt her arms go slack as Chat gently untangled himself from her hold so that he could turn to face her. He held her hands in his own using his thumbs to rub soothing circles into her palms. His smile was now wry but still genuine as he gazed at her still stunned expression.

“Somehow the whole thing turned into an investigation with truancy and even the Italian Embassy. It was a big deal for a little while actually. The principal and one of my teachers got fired and the school’s reputation was dragged through the mud. Even worse my father had actually hired her as an official model for the Gabriel line. You can imagine what kind of flack his brand caught from that. Father pulled me out of school before things really hit the fan. Then came the damage control.”

Chat... Adrien...Chatdrien… grimaced now as he released her hands to idly adjust his miraculous suddenly looking unsure again as he hunched his shoulders.

“Father fired her immediately. Contract null and void. Then he pulled me out of school. He said he wanted to protect me from the backlash so he...took my phone and computer. I’m only allowed to leave the manor for work and the few extracurriculars Father couldn’t have relocated home. I’ve not had any contact with anyone in months Marinette. I’m sorry I didn’t call you. I swear I wanted to. I wanted to apologize to you so badly...for everything. I did try to come see you once as uh Chat, but you were gone. The room was dark and it looked like you had moved out. I thought you were gone forever. Bugaboo it’s insane, he’s locked down on security so much it’s been harder and harder to get out even as Chat. It was actually almost convenient that you weren't available for patrol as much lately and you’re so darn observant it made it easier to hide it from you, but-”

Chat made an ugly choking noise as her shoulder collided roughly with his throat. She sobbed on a hasty apology as she squeezed tightly clinging to him like a child once again. This was so much worse than she had thought. Her poor kitty. It was ironic really in a very cruel way how much the two had been suffering together but oh so alone. All because of the rules of some ancient society that hadn’t even been around when lightbulbs had been invented. How stupid was that?

“...Claws in.”

“Spots off…”

“Hey Buginette?”

“Hm?”

“Your puns are pawful.”

Marinette and Adrien sat atop the Eiffel Tower well into the early hours of morning. They laughed, they cried, they talked, they held each other close, and then they did it all again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys a follow up in to Lemonade in my Have a Drink on me series where we will be exploring emotional growth and love and all the other things these kids deserve damnit. I've had most of this written for a while now just took a while to get around to editing it due to the general state of things as well as who I am as a person. Also no beta I just kind of reread my own stuff so I'm sure there are mistakes about and I'm sorry. I hope you all enjoy anyways and thanks for giving me a read. All foreign (French and Chinese) languages were done on google translate so don't hold me to them.


End file.
